City (C-evo)
A city in the free game C-evo is the hub of wealth and production. Locations and starting sizes Your first city has its position fixed by the program (though you may determine it if you start on an edited map), and its size always starts at a population of 4. With a random map your capital is always on a plain and usually has two already-irrigated plains in its radius. Later cities you build with settlers or engineers start at size 2 and can be wherever you choose on a tile that would produce at least two food when irrigated. Names You have no initial say in the naming of cities unless you edit the relevant "tribe.txt" file (which is not hard to do). The default names are a selection of 40 or more cities per nation, not always in any logical order and sometimes not matching real-world names (notably by the omission of accents). You can change the name, however, using a right-click on the city name on the F3 menu or the turn-end events list. Production and policing The central tile of any city produces whatever food and material the terrain offers, but instead of trade it produces four morale points. The remaining members of the population can be police (each contributing two morale points) or can work other tiles (among the nearest 20) for whatever food, material, and trade are available. Buildings Each city can have one of almost every available building; the main exception being that a city with no "coast" (water) tile adjacent to its central tile cannot have water-related buildings such as harbor, but it can have a dockyard (to help repair ships that can use a canal to reach water). The bottom left panel of the city screen toggles between "Units supported" and a "map" of buildings that are present (shown in black) or are being built (shown in red, which may disguise the fact that the building will replace a lower-level building of similar function). See layout of buildings. Size limits Maximum To grow beyond 8, a city needs an Aqueduct. To grow beyond 12, it needs a Sewer System. (When you build the latter, the former is automatically sold.) Ultimately there is no other limit. However, every occupant consumes two units of food per turn (and some ground units use food too), whether or not he or she is producing anything on one of the 20 available worker-tiles. (The only situation in which you need not worry about food is if you are using the option on the "Manipulation" menu that has every city growing each turn; in that case, a city that is risking starvation merely stays at the same size for next turn and its food "accumulation" can be negative.) Minimum The minimum size is 2. If starvation or an attack or invasion would reduce that, the city disappears without trace. Bombardment of an undefended city by an enemy air or naval unit has no effect if the city is size 2. If one of your cities is in that state, do not move a defender in unless certain that it will resist all attacks. AI nations can be very careless in that regard. There is a risk of invasion - and destruction - by an army unit, over land or from a transport plane or ship, if you leave the city unguarded; so check the risks. A foreign city that you can see will have its size displayed. However, in rare cases that may be out-of-date: if a city grows during its turn you may not see the changed size until your next turn. You may see a foreign unit enter such a city with no apparent loss of population, but the city had grown during its owner's turn and was returned to its former size by the invasion. See also *Cities (C-evo) - mostly lists of the default names category:cities (C-evo) *C-evo